


Steal some covers Share some Skin

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday was the sacred day left for students recovering from their college struggles and turning off the alarm to lie in bed until the time was at least double digits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal some covers Share some Skin

Jaebum knew they should’ve invested in those black out curtains. They had costed a few more dollars that may have caused a tiny bit more strain on their poor college student lifestyle but he really could deal without the the sun almost literally spewing it’s happiness and enthusiasm down on his face through their east facing windows at 7am on a Sunday. Sunday was the sacred day left for students recovering from their college struggles and for turning off the alarm to laze in bed until the time was at least double digits. 

Jaebum turns to the side and buries his face into Jackson’s dark hair to escape from the bright morning sun that slivered through their sheer curtains, the younger’s hair was slightly oily from his shift at the Chinese restaurant nearby their apartment but it was better than being attacked from the sun that had so rudely interrupted his sleep. Jaebum loves how Jackson unconsciously curls himself up to back up into the concave of Jaebum’s chest when he wraps an arm around the younger’s waist and makes himself comfortable in attempts to go back to sleep. A irrepressible smile escapes and he buries into Jackson’s scalp because this is what Sundays are for.

Jaebum manages to slip in another half hour of sleep until he feels a faint yet uncomfortable pressure against his groin. He was way too old to be getting morning wood; he left those awkward memories behind him when his voice stopped cracking and his face stopped erupting with angry zits leaving craters like the surface of the moon. Jaebum had initially planned to just sleep his boner off but he found the task increasingly difficult to execute because Jackson began to _grind_ back against the hard-on growing through his thin pyjama bottoms. 

Of course Jackson still managed to be a sex fiend even throughout the comatose of slumber. 

“Babe,” Jaebum’s voice is still rough with sleep when he tries to reprimand the other. “Can you stop fidgeting?”

He uses a palm to rub Jackson’s stomach to softly rouse him out of his sleep. Jaebum succeeds in waking up the other but fails in discouraging Jackson’s lecherous behaviour as Jackson releases a muted, pleasant moan at Jaebum’s fingertips brushing across the sensitive area of his ribs. The younger’s only response is to rub his ass back against Jaebum’s lower half more purposefully so the bulge ends up slipping between the crevice of his ass cheeks. They could both feel every movement Jackson made, because Jaebum liked to sleep with light, cotton sleeping pants with a loose singlet whilst Jackson only liked to wear his boxers because he said everything else made him feel too restricted. 

Jackson chose to completely ignore Jaebum’s request. “You’re up early.”

The was a slight amusement in his tone of voice but there wasn’t a universe in the entire paradox where Jackson was going to reject sleepy, morning sex. Unfortunately, the universe that they were currently in found Jaebum’s wishes to sleep stronger than his lust.

Jaebum stops caressing Jackson’s torso because it was obviously not helping his case and shifts his hand back to hold Jackson’s hips to stop the younger from making his problem even bigger.

“Jackson stop,” There were countless of times that Jackson has heard this before so he was obviously not going to listen this time either. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Oh hell no. Turning around rapidly, Jackson faces the other and puts on that greasy look where his lips jut out way too much and his eyes widen until his pupils are almost cross eyed. It looks ridiculous but it works almost every single time. 

“But I don’t want to.” Jackson signs off his sentence with a sloppy wet kiss at Jaebum’s throat, right next to his adam’s apple where he knows Jaebum is particularly sensitive. “Come on, you won’t have to do anything but lie there. I’ll do all the work.”

Jaebum can’t even believe that he tried to fend off a horny Jackson, or a Jackson in any mood really. He just can’t help himself when it comes to the younger. “Ugh, fine okay then.”

With Jaebum’s consent, Jackson smacks one last kiss on Jaebum’s lips with a giddy smile, sleep evidently expelled from his body completely. Jaebum just makes himself comfortable against the pillows, burrowing into the soft feathers and closing his eyes to allow Jackson’s free will run wild with his body. Jackson shucks off his red boxers easily and tosses them over the end of the bed, he’ll pick it up later otherwise he’ll know Jaebum will nag at him later, and straddles the middle of Jaebum’s stomach facing the window with his back towards Jaebum’s face; Jaebum smiles contently as Jackson’s shadow shields him from the sun.

Elbows resting on either side of Jaebum’s legs, Jackson leans forward and pulls the band of Jaebum’s pyjamas down just low enough to reveal his cock. Jaebum’s dick almost reaches his belly button when he’s semi-hard and Jackson can’t wait to put it into his mouth until he can feel Jaebum fully hard and leaking onto his tongue. He teases the crown of Jaebum’s cock, petting it with just the tip of one finger and letting the rough imprints of his index brush the sensitive flesh. 

“Stop teasing.” Jaebum orders him, eyes still closed until he finally feels Jackson’s hot breath over his dick when the the younger takes him into his mouth slowly. Jaebum feels Jackson’s tongue work around his cock, feels Jackson's tongue curving around to the underside and the sensation is different with Jackson upside-down but it feels just as good if not a pleasurable change from the usual. The last remnants of sleep escape from Jaebum’s body and the groan he lets out is deep and guttural because the sight that welcomes him when he opens his eyes is Jackson’s thick thighs and the dark pucker of Jackson’s entrance all but in front of his face.

Jaebum releases his grasps on the bedsheets where he unknowingly fist his hands to run them up to Jackson’s glorious thighs, the thighs that Jaebum knew Jackson was extremely proud of and the thighs that trembled slightly under his touch. He massages the muscles with careful hands, caressing the insides of Jackson’s thighs a touch too softly because Jaebum could be a tease too. Jackson has to pull off from Jaebum’s dick when the older pulls on the muscles abruptly to pull Jackson’s ass closer to his face and licks a thick, wet stripe up Jackson’s hole.

He smirks knowingly as Jackson has to momentarily resort to his hands, back arching and head resting against Jaebum’s thigh to mewl because the stimulation to his thighs and ass at the same time was just a bit too much; especially with how Jaebum’s hands would purposefully ignore his hanging cock in-between but would nonetheless brush past. Jaebum can feel the hot puffs of air Jackson releases at every swipe and lick around Jackson’s rim and he bucks his hips up to remind Jackson that the younger had requested this in the first place and appeases Jackson by allowing a hand to stroke Jackson’s dripping cock. So Jackson returns to blowing Jaebum with more vigour and enthusiasm until the older’s length is tickling the back of his throat, moans vibrating through their bodies and down Jaebum’s dick.

After a few more teases around Jackson’s entrance, Jaebum pulls back to stretch across their bed to retrieve the bottle of lube they always having resting on their bedside table. Jackson pauses sucking with Jaebum still half way in his mouth at the click of the bottle opening.

“Keep going.” Another thrust to remind Jackson and he resumes obediently.

Jaebum slicks up two fingers and presses his digits against the pulse of Jackson’s asshole, just rubbing around his rim without digging any fingers in, teasing him so he’s slick enough. Jackson wasn’t ever a passive lover and responds by backing his ass against the fingers like he did this morning and Jaebum allows one finger to slip past the younger’s entrance eased by the lube. 

One finger becomes two and two becomes three until Jackson has had enough, letting Jaebum’s cock slip out of his mouth with a pop and the fingers slide out of his ass when he gets up to turn around, ass lining up with Jaebum’s proud member. He uses a hand to easily guide the older’s cock into his entrance and sinks down until he’s whimpering at how hot and full he feels with Jaebum’s big dick in him, leaning forward and resting his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders while the other’s hands rest on and thumb at his hipbones.

“Fuck Jae, are you still regretting waking up this morning?” Jackson has the audacity to peer down at him with half lidded eyes and that god damn, confident smirk.

Jaebum pumps his hips up to fuck into Jackson just to spite him, shutting the younger up by grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down to crash his lips against Jacksons. 

Jackson utilises his thighs well, using the toned muscle to effortlessly bounce on Jaebum’s cock; able to isolate his movements so they can still make out without too much struggle. The room is filled with the lewd sounds of wet smacking and the strike of skin against skin.

“Shit, I’m going to come.” Sitting up, Jackson halts his bouncing in leeway for swivelling his hips instead, using a hand to roughly jerk himself off.

Hot spurts of come land on Jaebum’s abs and it’s gratifying to see the muscles of Jacksons thighs tense with every wave of release. Jackson doubles over after in exhaustion and post coital bliss, collapsing to drape himself along Jaebum’s body with Jaebum’s hard dick still in him. He winces slightly at the overstimulation of Jaebum jacking his hips up, his thighs quivering because it’s too much but the slight pain doesn’t last too long because Jaebum quickly pulls out to come on Jackson’s ass cheeks shortly after.

Jaebum rolls them both to the side and he feels that after-sex drowsiness lul him to sleep, not caring too much about the come that will be gross to clean later in the shower. But Jackson, once again, won’t let him go back to sleep and gets out of the cuddle to retrieve a wet hand towel to wipe them both down, making sure to pick up his boxers he flung earlier on and put them into the laundry basket.

Of course, being the ever mischievous one, Jackson uses the towel to whip Jaebum’s side to wake the other up in the most unwelcoming way possible. “Come on, it’s only nine. If we shower quickly we can make it in time to get breakfast from Mc Donald’s.”

Jaebum buries his face deeper into the pillows but at another sting from the towel Jaebum gets up and throws the pillow at Jackson’s naked body.

“Fine, but you’re paying!”

 

 

They’re sitting on a bench on a Sunday morning instead of sleeping in with hash browns and breakfast muffins and Jackson’s hot cakes are completely drowning in butter and syrup but Jaebum’s more than fine with it.


End file.
